Love at First Type
by INeedYourLove78
Summary: Brittany and Alvin enter a chat room but don't know it's each other they're talking to. Alvinatty!
1. Chapter 1

Brittany sighed as she stared at the computer screen. She was sooooooo bored. She closed her eyes and typed random letters in the website bar. She pressed enter and opened her eyes. Surprisingly, she had typed in the name of an online social networking site. She clicked register now.

Today Brittany was all alone. Jeanette and Eleanor were out shopping with Miss Miller. She hadn't wanted to go because she'd wanted the time to stay home and think about a certain crush.

Alvin. That one name occupied all her thoughts. It had done so for weeks, no, months. She could never get tired of him. Too bad he was always attached to that Charlene jerk he called his girlfriend.

She turned her attention back to the screen in front of her. She typed in her email address and chose a username: MissPG. The PG stood for Pink Girl, because pink was her favorite color.

When she was finished she hit enter and waited for it to load. It brought her to her profile page and suggested she write her name, post a picture of herself, reveal her age, and a bunch of other unnecessary stuff. Brittany frowned and chose a chat room. She wasn't going to enter that information. The last thing she needed was a bunch of stalkers, with the paparazzi and all.

Two minutes later she was in a chat room. But everyone seemed to be avoiding her.

She sighed and in the comment box she typed, _'Hey, does anyone want to chat with me?'_

A person by the name of misterdude answered, _'Sure.'_

Smiling to herself, she answered using her new screen name, MissPG, _'Hi, what is your name?'_

_'Connor. What's yours?'_ misterdude's quickly typed back.

Her fingers froze above the keyboard as she quickly thought of a fake name. _'Shadow.'_

_'Is that your real name?'_ misterdude asked.

_'It's my nickname.'_

_'Oh. It's cool.'_

_'Thanks!'_ Brittany grinned as she typed.

_'So how old are you?'_

She shrugged, thinking to herself what could happen?

_'14,'_ her response flashed onscreen.

_'Awesome! So am I. Do you have any favorite bands?'_

_'Well... I really like Alvin and the Chipmunks.'_

_'Really? Me too!'_

Brittany blinked in surprise at the screen before typing again. _'Yeah? What's your favorite band?'_

Misterdude wasted no time replying. _'I like Alvin and the Chipmunks but I also like The Wanted and One Republic.'_

_'What a coinkydink! Me too!'_

_'Don't freak out but I think I love you!' _misterdude's unexpected reply popped up on screen.

Her heart started to race. No one had ever said those three perfect words to her.

At that moment, Jeanette and Eleanor burst in the room. She quickly typed a goodbye and whirled around.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Jeanette curiously.

"Nothing," Brittany lied. Jeanette shrugged.

"Well, Miss Miller wanted me to let you know it's time to eat," she announced.

"Ok, I'll be down soon." Jeanette nodded and left.

Eleanor stared at Brittany, or so Brittany thought. When Brittany realized what Eleanor was really looking at she turned around and shut the computer as quick as she could. "Hey! Mind your own beeswax!"

Eleanor grinned evilly at her. "Who's Connor?"

Brittany frowned. "No one."

"..."

"He's just some guy I met online, ok?" Brittany asked, frustrated. "Sheesh. Stop bugging me!"

Eleanor shrugged. "Ok." Then she turned around and went downstairs.

Brittany opened her laptop again and stared at the screen.

I'll talk to him tomorrow, she decided. Then she logged out, shut the computer, and went downstairs for dinner.

Alvin stared at the words that now occupied his computer screen:

_MissPG has logged out._

He sighed. MissPG, or Shadow she told him she was called, was a really interesting person to talk to. And apparently she was a fan of his band. She had been so nice and so open when they were chatting. He wanted to know more about her.

Did she log out because she freaked out when he said he loved her? Ugh. He came on too strong again. He didn't really love her, he thought, just enjoyed her "company."

He clicked on her username which brought him to her profile page. To his dismay, it was blank. There was no information about her. He sighed again and logged out.

"Alvin, your friend is here!" his father, Dave, shouted upstairs.

The door swung open and in burst a chipette clad in a red dress and high, high heels. Charlene. His girlfriend. He smiled weakly at her. Somehow, chatting with Shadow had made him feel kinda like he was cheating on Charlene. No, that wasn't the case. He wasn't cheating on her. He was just being friendly. Sure he said he thought he loved her, but he didn't even know her. He was just chatting. And that was fine. Not love.

Charlene leaped over to where he was sitting and pressed her face against his. They started their usual make out routine. The wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his head.

"Alvin!" Dave called, which was a good excuse for Alvin to push Charlene away from him temporarily.

"Yeah?"

"Time to eat! Charlene's eating with us!"

"Ok!"

Charlene grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He glanced at his computer screen one last time, just in case, but she hadn't logged on during the five minutes he'd been busy with Charlene.

And with that he let her lead him down the stairs.


	2. URGENT! PLEASE READ! ALSO ON PROFILE!

I just have a few things to say before I delete my account.

**And Then She Met the President's Son:** Completely plagiarized from the story on Fictionpress by Tessandra. I can't believe you Fanfiction losers fell for that!:p

**Busted:** Also plagiarized. The original story is by Phoenix Fanatic called "Rating" on the Maximum Ride archive.

**Chipmunk on the Roof:** As I've stated many times, I never came up with the dialogue or plot, so this one isn't too exciting or revealing.

**Dave's Expert Parenting Guide:** This one I did write. You won't find anything like it anywhere.

**Dear Fanfiction:** I didn't come up with the idea. There are plenty of these around. But this one was written by me.

**Diary of a Lovesick Chipmunk:** The title, summary, and most of the ideas of the story were plagiarized or inspired by Phoenix Fanatic's "Diary of a Lovesick Mutant". However, I DID write it. There was no copy and pasting involved.

**Family Matters:** Also plagiarized. It was originally an Alvin and the Chipmunks story titled "Are We Family?" There were some pretty big hints about that in there too. For example, I changed their friends' names to the names of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Pretty obvious. But I have to say that my version was A LOT better. I had to fix TONS of grammar mistakes.

**Kidnapped:** I wrote this story and take entire credit for it.

**Letters to Papa:** I don't own the title, but the story itself is mine.

**No More Dead Chipmunks:** Again, I don't think I ever took credit for it. The original story is titled "No More Dead Dogs" and is by an author who's name escapes me. If you want to see how it ends, I suggest reading the original story.

**Regularly Scary Stories:** I don't own this either. I forget the title of the book and the name of the author, but there was this entire book of scary stories I was planning on using.

**Rules to Living With the Flock:** Plagiarized. Some of the rules I wrote, since the original counting was off, but mostly plagiarized from Ice Around the Moon's "Rules to Living with the Chipmunks and Chipettes."

**Saved:** I found it on the internet. Not really mine. Thanks for the positive reviews though, and remember that you are worth it!

**Secret Both Kept:** I take 100% of credit for this. I own all of it and wrote all of it. My first story!

**The Not-So-Thrilling Adventures of Toby:** It was one of those short stories in a magazine. I thought it would work with Toby so I typed it up.

**Who Are You Going With?:** 100% mine. I don't own the OCs, but I do own everything else.

* * *

* All of the above is true. I can prove all of it.

* When I say I own everything, I hope you guys know I'm not including the characters. I mean, seriously guys, this is Fanfiction. Fanfiction is **a broadly-defined fan labor term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of the original work, rather than by the original creator. **I don't own any characters or archives and I hope you figured that out by now.

* I'm doing this for everyone on the Live Journal "Stop Plagiarism" community.

* This will only be up until 12:00 pm on Tuesday, July 30. That will also be the day I delete my account.

* I'm adding this to the back of all my stories.

* I think it would be hilarious if my account got deleted early for plagiarism.

* Feel free to PM me about any of this. I'll gladly chat.

* The "And Then She Met the President's Son" DocX thing? Not happening. I deleted all connections. Sorry peeps.

* This is also on my profile.

* * *

You guys are pretty stupid for falling for all my lies, though. ;)

* * *

Look out for me. I'll be back soon with a new account. ;)

* * *

-INeedYourLove78/MusicalsWithAMission/KeepCalmAndI DKJustKeepCalm (- That last one is my Fictionpress account. It will also be deleted, so read up while you can!)

* * *

To find me on Live Journal, google "Stop plagiarism". Click on the first result that comes up, which should be a Live Journal page. Then scroll down the list to the left side of the page until you see "plagiarist:", and you should then see "plagiarist: MusicalsWithAMission". That's me!

* * *

Peace out homies! Just know I always loved you for reviewing! It's special to me no matter what!


End file.
